The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by marigold-8
Summary: Holo x Fermi Amari Abused by his step mother and mocked by the towns people Amari is a young shepard who dreams of something more and was caught completly off by surprise when he met Holo. A mix between the manga and the two old fables the boy who cried wolf and red riding hood. Enjoy. Tell me what you guys think


**Once Upon a Time . . .**

"Mother, I'm serious. There was a wolf!" I argued as I followed her waddling figure around the kitchen. Everyone in the village was preparing for the harvest festival and in our

house it was well underway. The small room where my mother worked was filled with the rich smell of freshly baked bread. Though tempted by the wavering scent that lingered in

the air I continued after her, trying to prove myself of what I saw. "Mother please I -" her hand had whipped across my face before I finished. A crack of pain surged through my

cheek and I fell back against the table. Landing I felt it begin to swell.

"I am sick of your lies boy!"she shrieked and I couldn't help myself as I cowered in the corner. She continued. "All it is with you is wolves. Well I have had it with you Fermi.

Now get your scrawny little 'arse' out to that field and don't you dare think of coming home tonight." she threatened and with that returned to her work as if I had never interrupted.

Though it wasn't the first time she had struck me it had still taken me by surprise. Letting the shock settled in I stood up reaching for my shepherd's staff. The small copper bell

dangling from the crook silently rang as I balanced myself. Pulling the dark red hood over me I fumbled as I found my way to the door. "Worthless child." she mumbled as I left.

Stepping outside to the barn yard I took the sheep from the corral leading them into town.

The morning was still young but the town was more lively than ever as everyone filled the streets. Children played and laughed as their mothers gossiped to one another of the

latest news of everything and anything. Men hung decorative banners and lantern's, while vendors adorn the street. Their booths were filled with games for prizes, mask's for

purchase, and the most delicious foods and strongest beer for the party to come.

"Hey Amarti! Seen any wolves lately?" The boys hooted and hollered out sarcastically, causing me to turn red, jerking my head behind the fabric of the hood. I had

unintentionally given myself a bad reputation as a liar. Frequent and constant, ever since my father died, the villagers claim I was only seeking attention. They say the same cruel

things but in different words.

 _'_ _I heard his stepmother isn't letting him go to the festival this year, all because she was embarrassed.'_

 _'_ _She was humiliated by his behavior this past year.'_

 _'_ _Well what do you expect? Thats what you get for crying wolf.'_

Then they laugh and continue on with their day.

On the outskirts of town we arrived safely to the green grazing fields. There, the air smelled sweet and held a peaceful calm scenery, but on the edge there was the dark forest.

Like a cloud looming over, the fear of unseen eyes watching caused the grip on my dagger too tighten. Never completely letting my back face the trees I watch as the sheep settle

and for several minutes it remained silent. The crunching of leaves from behind gave me no alarm as I turned to face the dry brushes.

"I know your back there." I called out. The sound of rustling paused and then a young girl dressed in rags popped out from her hiding place. This was my wolf but she was like

no wolf I had ever seen. She wasn't much younger than me no more than fifteen but she was lovely with a pale complexation. Her figure was petite but alluring even under the

baggy torn garment, her hair was fair with the shimmering strands of golden reds that the breeze gently tousled in the wind along with her wolf ears. Her tail was thick and large,

the color to match her coat with a burst of silver and white to bleach the end. But it was her eyes that stood out to me the most. They were a shade of burning red that could only

rival the evening sky.

She beam to me, her face aglow, as she crept towards the sheep.

" I thought I told you not to come back." She gave me a devilish look " It takes a lot more than that to scare a wolf off."

"Why are you here?" I asked. She gently began to pet the baby lamb that had slowly wobbled up to her. I could see the look in her eyes growing, tempted to just snatch the

animal and head for the hills. "I told you," she said "I'm here for the harvest festival. I come every year you know." We remained still but I continued to watch her carefully.

" You know everyone thinks Im a liar." she gave me a sympathetic smile continuing to pat the lamb.

"Why do you then keep leaving?" I asked as I grew more frustrated with her action. " AND WOULD YOU GET AWAY FROM THE SHEEP!" She gently scooted away from the

lamb. Wiping away the drool she stood up to face me.

"I was afraid. This isn't the first time I happened across a human. Long ago I found a little girl picking flowers in the woods. I remember she had the prettiest Red Hood like

the one your wearing. We talked, laughed and even played games. We once walked to her family's home together but upon arrival a hunts men was waiting for her and thought I

would bring harm to the little girl." She paused and I could see that the memories had brought her pain. She then lowered the collar of her shirt causing me to blush immensely as

she uncovered her breasts but also a jagged white scar spread out across the smooth skin. "I ended up getting shot. I never came back, but I always wondered what happened to her."

Pulling her top back up her expression became more dejected.

"You don't understand how hard it is for us fox's and wolves."

"I think I might have an idea" I said as I pulled back my hood to reveal the bruise on my cheek. I could tell from the look in her eyes that it had worsen from its bright pink red to

black and blue.

"Who?"

"My mother." This seemed to really take her back. "Well, she's not my real mother. My mother died when I was just a child. My grandmother helped raise me until my father

remarried but then . . . " I paused trying to find the right words "He was killed . . . by wolves. While bringing the sheep to the field" Her look was expressionless. The story holding

no surprise.

"That must be hard for you." She mumbled

" It was but not anymore. I keep them with me wherever I go" I smiled as I pointed to the bell and my hood. The silence grew awkward as she continue to give me a blank

stare."Have you ever?" I slowly implied. "Yes,." She replied without hesitation. I don't know why this took me by shock but I could feel the air grow heavy and had a desire to

quickly change the subject. " So since I cant scare you off why don't you tell me about yourself?" she looked at me confused "You know, I don't even know your name." I said

"Holo" she smiled. "Holo . . . Fermi Amarti." I said reaching out taking her hand giving it a small peck. She giggled at the gesture. We then talked for hours about our lives, family,

and homes. " A place far to the West." She described. "Deep in a world of silver and snow." Hearing this she had me curious of the world outside and what truly lies within the

woods. We watched as the sun went down continuing on with our stories.

"You could come with me. I could take you to the mountains." I turned to look at her as we huddled in the meadow. We lied underneath the stars listening to the laughter of

others as the festivals continued on. I smiled at her, tempted by the offer. The mountains were far away, up North near the sea and the thought of an adventure filled me with

excitement but it quickly faded. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I am needed here." I could tell she was sad the way she questioned me with that look of hers and in a way I was

too. Her company had began to fill a whole in me that I didn't even knew existed and without her I feared it would grow empty again. "I understand" she whispered wrapping

herself around me, the plush of her tail acting as a soft warm blanket. Tucking her head under my chin, her soft ears tickling my cheek, we both then settled into sleep listening to

the sound of each others steady breaths as the night went on.

"For now at least." I murmured

It was the whisper of a goodbye as the night faded into the morning light, the sun painting the sky with a rosy pink that caused me too stir. The sounds of the birds chirping and

the sheep waking in the distance I reached out to the blades of grass next to me, turning to find them cold and empty.


End file.
